XMen: Primal Hunger
by StevenM
Summary: Logan aka Wolverine lives in the forrests of Canada and must hunt for food. His next prey may be more than he bargained for. Short but worth a read.


PRIMAL HUNGER  
By S.A.M  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of X-Men. I just borrow them for a little story.  
  
  
The mutant known as Logan darted between the trees of the Canadian Forrest He moved quickly as he searched for his prey. Logan could smell the scent of his enemy all around him. It was invigorating. He knew his victim personally, which made the hunt even more enjoyable. Logan imagined himself catching up to the future victim, laughing at his petty attempt at self-defense, and slaughtering him quickly. It was the way all Logan's hunts occurred. This one would be no different.   
  
Logan sprang from one tree to another, letting the cold wind flash across his face. The weather was bitterly cold but he did not seem to care. Cold weather slows the victim down, he thought.  
  
Snow covered the ground and was layered across the pine tree branches. It was a dead give away in tracking. The smell sensitive mutant could detect everything within a mile radius and could easily see the prey's tracks in the snow. His victim might as well have had a sign flashing over his head saying "Here I Am, Right Here!". Logan's lip curled with satisfaction as he continued his pursuit. He could sense he was getting closer and it made him hurry his speed. Logan launched himself from one tree branch to another. He slung over a branch like a trapeze artist. Logan then flipped through the air as gravity pulled him to the ground. He landed on his feet and the snow crunched under him. Suddenly, the victim was in his sight. Logan gritted his teeth with a death hunger. He eyes zeroed in on his target and his claws sprung from his hands. It was the time of attack.  
  
Suddenly his prey turned in Logan's direction and spotted him. Instead of fleeing, the victim growled with fury. Snow began to fall from the sky, sending waves of blistering weather through the region. Logan flexed his arm muscles and charged his target. The victim no longer seemed like a prey but rather an equal. Logan could feel himself anticipating his target's moves. The prey roared in anger and galloped toward the mutant. They hit each other head on. Logan quickly drove his claws into the prey's burly chest. The victim roared in pain and knocked Logan off of him. The mutant flew across the forest and smashed into a tree, breaking it in half. The top of the tree slowly plummeted to the cold ground. Logan saw the tree making it's decent and rolled out of the way just in time. The heavy upper half of the tree would have impaled him, if he had not moved.   
  
Logan pushed himself off the ground and dusted the snow of his bare chest. Suddenly, he realized his victim had become the attacker. A huge grizzly bear clomped across the region between him and Logan, closing the gap. The bear's teeth were showing and his snout was furled. It was apparent to Logan, that he was about to have a fight on his hands. The bear came at him fast and swung his heavy claw. Logan span out of the way and barely managed to dodge the deadly blow. He then sprang off his feet and launched himself in the direction of the bear. Logan came in fast and slashed the grizzly in the neck. Once again the bear roared in pain but responded by knocking the mutant to the ground. Logan slid through the snow and crashed into a trunk of a tree. He hit the pine tree rather hard and it sent his mind into a top spin. Logan was having trouble gathering his thoughts, which was a very bad thing, because the grizzly bear was charging after him. The bear roared in a fit of rage and bit at the mutant. It's teeth dug into Logan's thigh, causing him to let out a bellowing of pain. Blood oozed from the wound. The bear suddenly released Logan, allowing the mutant to fall to the ground. The bear quickly began to slash at him with it's claws. Logan reacted quickly by rolling out of the way. The mutant was on his feet quickly but the pain in his thigh inhibited his motions to move. The grizzly took the advantage and charged Logan again. However, this time the mutant was ready. As the bear came in, Logan rolled forward and drove his claws into the grizzly's throat. His attack was deep and true. The bear's eyes widened in utter shock. It had not expected to be attacked in such a fashion. Logan had caught the grizzly completely by surprise. He retracted his claws and darted out of the way. The bear wavered lightly and crashed into the snow. Blood poured freely from the grizzly bear's throat wound and it was clear to Logan that the bear was dead.   
  
Logan ate hardy that night. The hunt had been successful but he had been subjected to a rather large amount of pain. The mutant had taken a serious bit to the thigh but he could feel his healing factor setting in. Logan would be completely healed in the morning. The grizzly bear had been a deadly adversary and fought well. However, Logan's desire for food was stronger than the bear's will to live. This time Logan had won but next time he might not be so lucky.   
  
THE END 


End file.
